


Обещание

by felinn



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: Утро после свадьбы Ширли.





	Обещание

От чего именно проснулась Бритта: сильной головной боли и пересохшего горла, или что спала в неудобной позе и в одежде, она не поняла, да это было не принципиально. Она просыпалась и не в таких ситуациях. Принципиально было то, что рядом спал Джефф. Бритта усмехнулась и подумала: они раньше никогда не засыпали и не просыпались вместе. Она села и, разминая затекшую шею, стала осматривать все еще «свадебную» учебную комнату.  
\- Раз уж ты встала, может, принесешь водички? – послышался сиплый голос Джеффа.  
\- Что? – Бритта обернулась с перекошенным от отвращения лицом.  
\- Ты же обещала ставить меня на первое место.  
Девушка закатила глаза.  
\- Почему мы вообще здесь? – Джефф тоже поднялся.  
\- Видимо мы так напились, что никто не захотел отвезти нас домой, - Бритта пожала плечами.  
\- И как на таком маленьком диванчике можно вообще уместиться вдвоем? - продолжал он, осматриваясь.  
\- Не иначе мы созданы друг для друга.  
Джефф поднял брови.  
\- Мы и диван, идиот.  
\- Вот что еще удивительно…  
\- Ты всегда по утрам с похмелья такой разговорчивый? - Бритта потирала виски.  
\- Мы напились и даже не переспали, о чем это говорит?  
\- Мы напились и чуть не поженились, о чем ЭТО говорит? - передразнила девушка.  
\- Ну, это просто: свадебная атмосфера влияет на всех одинаково, - Джефф тоже обвел взглядом комнату.  
Некоторое время они просто сидели: говорить не хотелось, двигаться тем более.  
\- Мне кажется, ты будешь хорошим отцом… да и мужем, - наконец сказала Бритта.  
\- Это еще почему? Я думал эгоизм мужчины, выросшего без отца, братьев и сестер, в итоге все испортит.  
\- Так и есть, но я верю, что бывают исключения, – она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. Он усмехнулся.  
\- Так что пообещай мне, - продолжала Бритта, - если лет через десять мы никого не найдем себе, мы поженимся.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- А почему бы и нет?  
\- Мы же убьем друг друга в первую неделю.  
\- По крайней мере, нам никогда не будет скучно.  
\- Это верно, - он улыбнулся. – В таком случае, - Джефф протянул руку, - согласна ли ты, Бритта Перри, через десять лет выйти за меня замуж?  
\- Согласна, - она пожала руку в ответ.  
\- Ну что пойдемте, несостоявшаяся… или будущая миссис Уингер, - Джефф отпустил её руку, указывая на выход.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы взяла твою дурацкую фамилию?


End file.
